Crush To Love
by Jatieluv
Summary: Katie's got a little problem...She has a crush on her brother's best friend. Will it end badly, or will it end up in her favor?
1. Crush At 13

**Heeeeey...So...How's it going? Well, I have internet again...Yay. But I don't know how posting is going to be. I have a lot going on right now. I just recently found out that my grandpa is dying...so...yeah. But anyway...Here's a new story. This one is for my writing-buddy, Science-Fantasy93. Happy Birfday! I love you and I hope that you enjoy this. I know how much you love when Katie has a crush on James when she's in her early teens, so...Hopefully I did it right haha.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do NOT own BTR. :( I just own the plot. Yay?**

**Warnings: Hmm...Well, Kevin says hell once. But I don't think there's anything I really need to warn you about. *Shrugs***

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the TV. Why, oh, why was I stuck being thirteen when I had a huge crush on my brother's best friend? He's all I've been able to think about. It's just not fair. If I was older...Hmmph. I mean, there was a chance he'd probably ignore me if I was older, too. But still. At least then I'd probably have a tiny chance.

And why did he have to be so freaking good looking? Jerk. _Oh, look at me. I'm James Diamond and I'm super hot. All the girls want me._ Grrr...But I couldn't really blame him, could I? Was it really his fault he was so attractive? I thought about it for a second. Yes, I could. And yes, it was.

He loved the attention he got. And he prided in making himself look good. Part of me was pretty sure he's what keeps _CUDA_ going. Though he did smell good...Yeah, _that_ was helping me.

I shook my head. It didn't matter anyway. I was too young for him. Though I could hope that it would change in a few years. After all, the age of consent here in Shakopee, Minnesota was sixteen. Then I could really pursue him. Maybe. If I could get up the courage to do it. If he rejected me, I'd be devastated. And I wasn't quite sure I wanted to risk that happening.

Before I could put any more thought into it, the guys walked through the front door. I gave them a small smile, and went back to flipping through channels.

James plopped down next to me, pulling me into his lap.

I blushed. Why was he torturing me? Couldn't he just let me wallow and wish he was mine in peace? Of course not. Because he had to have my attention, too. Well, he's just lucky I find him attractive.

He grinned down at me. "What's up, Baby Kitty?"

My blush darkened as I looked up at him. Oh, those eyes. I could get lost in them. They're so pretty...

"Baby Kitty?"

I blinked. "Huh?"

James laughed. "You okay?"

I nodded, a little afraid to speak. Who knows what I'd say? And that could be embarrassing.

He looked amused. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much."

"Really? Then why do you seem so sad?"

"I'm thirteen. Aren't I supposed to be a moody teenager?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's all it is." He eyed me. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Not really. I mean, well," I blushed. "It has to do with a guy."

James grinned again. "You have a crush on someone."

My blush darkened again. Stupid bodily reactions. Why was I cursed with this?

He frowned. "But wait...It's not a good thing, is it? You're upset about it. Does he not like you back?"

I blinked up at him. "I...umm...I don't really know. But I doubt it."

"Why? You're awesome."

"Well, yeah."

He laughed.

"But it's complicated."

He stared at me in amusement. "It's complicated? At thirteen?"

I nodded. "I never said he was thirteen..."

His eyebrows skyrocketed. "Whoa. Just how old is this boy?"

I looked down. "It's really not important. It's just a stupid crush. He's too old for me, and I know that. I'll get over it at some point." Hopefully.

James frowned again.

"Seriously, it's nothing to get worked up about," I told him.

"Okay...But do I at least get to know who he is?"

My eyes widened. "No!"

"Whoa, easy. Okay. I won't ask again."

I relaxed and got up. "I'm just gonna...go upstairs."

"But -"

I hightailed it up to my room. I closed the door, leaning against it, breathing heavily. Whew. I so do _not_ need him to know that he's the one I'm crushing on. I closed my eyes, sighing. I was really hopeful that this would all just pass.

* * *

"So," Kendall said as we were eating dinner. "James said you have a crush on some older guy. Who is he?"

I groaned, banging my head on the table.

Mom chuckled and Dad looked slightly alarmed.

"Guy? What guy?" Dad wanted to know. "Who is he? I'll set him straight."

"Dad-dy," I whined. "There's no guy. Okay? It's just a stupid crush."

He looked at Mom. "Do you know who it is?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

"Sorry, can't say."

Kendall and Dad both gaped at her.

At least someone was on my side. Thank you, Mom.

"Why the hell not?" Dad wanted to know.

"Because I promised our daughter I wouldn't say anything to anyone," she responded. "Seriously, Kevin, it's not a big deal. It's just a little crush she's got and she's embarrassed about it. Leave it alone."

He sighed huffily, but relented. I know it was eating at him. I'm his little girl. And to him, when it comes to me, boys are evil.

Kendall looked at me sadly. "But we tell each other everything."

I patted his hand. "It's okay, big brother. It's not you. It's me. There's just some things that a girl can't divulge in with her brother."

He stared at me, baffled.

I giggled and pecked his cheek.

He smiled a little. "Fine. But you'll tell me someday, right?"

I smiled back and nodded. "Definitely."

That seemed to please him, and he went back to eating.

I shook my head. Oh, Kendork. Though he could get on my nerves at times, he was still the best big brother ever. And I wouldn't trade him for anything.

* * *

**Okay...Well...There's chapter one. I have no idea how long this is going to go on for, or what's going to happen next...I'm kind of winging it. Terrible, I know. But it usually seems to work for me, so... :D I'm hopeful haha. Let me know what you think. And Science-Fantasy93, I really hope _YOU_ liked this. Again, happy birfday! :)**


	2. Still Crushing At 14

**Hey, everyone! So, here's the second chapter. I was really unsure of how to do it. Not really because of the weird way that I write stories haha, but the first day of April, AKA April Fool's Day was no joke for me this year. I lost my grandfather to cancer. :( So, I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little sad or suck-ish. I really wanted to try to work on something and make myself feel better with some Jatie-fluff. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing but the plot. Oh, and Tiffany. But I don't really want her, so...Eh.**

**Warnings: Ummm...Fluff?**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I sat on my front porch swing, staring at the ground. I couldn't believe what was happening. James Diamond had a girlfriend. An actual girlfriend. He wasn't supposed to have a girlfriend. Except for me.

You know, once I wasn't fourteen anymore. Probably when I was sixteen. But still.

Hmmph.

That blonde monstrosity in my backyard that he was seeing was _not_ okay. I mean, who did she think she was? She's not even his type. How dare she try to steal him away.

I frowned. Or was she succeeding? My eyes widened at the horrible thought. No. No way. She couldn't actually do that. Could she? Would James actually allow that to happen?

No.

He wouldn't. He wouldn't let anyone keep him away from anyone. Unless...What if she was starting off really small? So, maybe he wasn't really noticing it. Like, she was easing him into her evil clutches. So, you know, she'd have him all to herself...

And she didn't really seem to like me. Which was odd, because I'm a very likable person. Modestly saying so, of course. But I'm a sweetheart. And I'm not thrilled about her jacking my man, but I didn't do anything to her. So, why did she keep giving me the death glare?

Did she know how I felt about him? Oh no...What if she did? Would she tell James? Did he already know? Maybe I was just being paranoid. Either way, I wasn't happy.

I sighed, wishing I was sixteen already. If I was, I would go back there and take him from her. Or maybe I would have already snatched him up. Then this whole situation could have been avoided. And I'd be super happy. But no. I was stuck being fourteen.

I mentally pouted. It was so unfair. And what was even more unfair was that I was stuck with this stupid crush on him. Like, seriously, would it ever go away? How long could crushes last? Crushes could turn into love, I knew that much. But at what age could that happen? The last thing I needed was to fall in love with him. This was hard enough.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," Carlos said, walking out the front door. He sat down next to me. "We were all wondering where you went."

"I'm sure that's not true. I can think of one person who could care less," I responded.

He looked at me curiously. "You're not talking about James, are you? Because he's the first one who noticed you were gone."

I shook my head. "I was talking about his blonde monstrosity of a girlfriend. Was he really the first one to point it out? I'm sure she didn't like that."

He chuckled. "Yeah, he was. And no, not really. I think he's getting irritated with her."

"Good."

He grinned. "You're so cute."

I whined. "Shut up."

Carlos' grin widened. "But your crush on him is so adorable."

My eyes widened. "It's that obvious?!"

He laughed. "Only to some of us. But don't worry, James is completely oblivious to it."

I relaxed a little. "I don't know...He's a lot smarter than people give him credit for. And he could just be pretending he doesn't know. Or acting like it's not true. Maybe he doesn't want to acknowledge it because he doesn't want to hurt me."

"Maybe. You know the last thing he'd ever want to do is hurt you."

"I know."

Before Carlos could say anything else, James joined us.

"There you are," he said.

Carlos hugged me, got up, and left us alone.

James sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged.

He frowned. "What's wrong, Baby Kitty?"

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Liar. Tell me."

I shook my head.

He started poking me, saying, "Tell me," between pokes.

I groaned.

"I can be very annoying when I want to be."

"Oh, trust me. I know."

He looked affronted. "Well."

My lips twitched.

He grinned. "Hah!"

"Oh, hush."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't wanna."

"I will pull you into my lap and cuddle you until you spill it."

I stared at him. "Seriously? You're threatening me with cuddles?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Look at you. All six foot one, one hundred and ninety pounds of muscle, and ready to cuddle. I can see why people are terrified of you. You're brutal."

He scowled. "I will have you know, I am very brutal."

"Uh huh. Can I call you Cuddles?"

"No!"

I grinned.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I know what you're trying to do."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"You're trying to distract me and make me forget about trying to find out what's wrong with you."

"Am I?" I blinked up at him innocently. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're talking about."

"Sure." He yanked me into his lap.

I squeaked.

He then proceeded to cuddle me.

"Jaaaaaames," I whined.

"Nope. I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what's wrong. I don't like when my Baby Kitty is upset. It's very upsetting."

"Nice use of adjectives there."

"Thank you. Now talk."

I sighed, realizing there was no way I was going to get out of this. Not without complying with what he wanted. "Fine. I don't like your girlfriend. And I don't think she likes me either. Happy?"

"Well, not particularly. You're a huge part of my life, just like I'm a huge part of yours. I want you and any girlfriend I have to get along."

How was I supposed to tell him that wouldn't happen unless I got over my crush on him?

"And as for her not liking you," he continued. "There might be something to that. I don't get why. You're a sweetheart. How someone can not like you is beyond me."

I smiled.

"And if someone I date can't be nice to you and accept that we're a part of each other's lives, then I can't be with that person."

I looked up at him.

"I'm not going to have a relationship where I have to choose between you and her. Because it's always going to be you."

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my lip from trembling. He was so sweet. Why wasn't I sixteen yet?!

James nodded. "Really. You're my number one girl, Baby Kitty. And if you don't want me to date Tiffany, I won't."

I chewed on my lip. "I don't know...I mean, I don't like her. And she doesn't like me. But I want you to be happy."

"I know. But like I said, I can't be happy if you two are not going to get along. I don't doubt that you would try. I know you would. It's her I'm worried about. And she's a little high strung. I wasn't really sure it was going to work out, anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled again. "Kay."

"So, how about we go back out to the backyard and get the rest of this barbecue over with? If Tiffany ends up getting pissed and leaving, who cares, right?" he grinned. "Then tomorrow night, you and I will go do stuff. I'm thinking maybe bowling, a movie and dinner?"

I nodded eagerly. Seriously, he was the best! And if I still want him when I'm sixteen...Oh, I'm so making sure he's mine.

* * *

**Sooo...That was the second chapter...Hopefully it was okay haha. Again, I'm really sorry if it seemed off or anything like that. I wanted to get lost in something and get this updated for Megan (Science-Fantasy93). I hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you all thought. :)  
**


	3. Love At 15?

**Well, here's chapter three, everyone! I really hope you guys like it as much as the last two. Especially you, Megan! :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...I still don't own anything...Boooo**

**Warnings: Umm...More fluff?**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I chewed on my lip as I looked through decoration ideas. My Sweet Sixteen was a few months away, and I was doing everything I could to make sure it would be perfect. There were so many different ways to go, and I, of course, had to like a bunch of them.

I groaned, laying my head on the kitchen table. I had been planning for over a month already. The location wasn't a problem. That had been handled first. I was having it at the old speakeasy that my family and James' family owned. It was huge and perfect.

The day was the second thing to be figured out. February 13th. The day before my birthday, which also happened to be on Valentine's Day. Woo Hoo. Don't get me wrong, I did love my birthday. And part of me loved that it fell on that day. But then there was the part of me that _STILL_ had a thing for James. That part wasn't so happy about not being able to do be couple-like with him on that day.

Hmmph.

I sighed. At least now I was almost sixteen. And after the last couple of years of just getting there so I could tell him how I felt, I was pretty sure I was chickening out. I mean, what if he didn't feel the same way? What if I just made things weird? What would happen then?

I didn't want to do anything that would make things weird with us. Or do something that would, in a sense, push him away. James has always been such an important person in my life. He's been there through everything. And I couldn't ever picture him not being around. That would hurt. I mean, I loved him.

My eyes widened. Oh no. No. I didn't just admit that in my head. Not like, in love with him. Of course I loved him. Like I said, he's been around forever. But in love with him? Pffft. Whaaaat? Okay. Maybe a little. And I was probably screwed.

"Hey, Baby Kitty," James said cheerfully, walking into the kitchen.

I jumped.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"F-fine."

He quirked an eyebrow.

I blushed.

He grinned in amusement. "Now I'm curious."

"It's nothing. I was just lost in thought."

"Uh huh. And what thoughts are you having, that are causing you to blush and jump when someone walks into the room?"

"Not the kind of thoughts you're thinking."

He chuckled. "You sure? Because you are fifteen, almost sixteen, and it's completely normal."

My blush darkened. Please tell me we're not about to have this kind of a talk...

"And if you have any questions, it's okay to -"

"Okay," I said, cutting him off. "We're not talking about that. I don't have questions. I'm fine. Seriously."

He shrugged. "Okay. But if you do..."

I shook my head, and went back to my decorations.

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Trying to pick out my decorations for my party."

James blinked. "You still haven't done that?"

I looked at him. "I'm a girl. And a lot of these are really pretty. It's hard to pick what I want."

"Riiiight. Do you want help?"

"Depends," I responded. "What's your definition of help?"

"I'm not going to pick for you," he assured me. "I just thought maybe I could help you narrow it down."

I thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Okay."

He sat down next to me, his smell invading my senses. Why did he have to smell so good?

I gave him a small smile.

He returned it. "Okay, so, we'll pick two at a time. Then, out of those two, you'll pick which one you like more. The winner will move onto the next round, and obviously the loser is out."

"Kay. Sounds easy enough."

We started going through them. It ended up being a little easier this way.

I smiled, deciding on the purple zebra printed stuff.

"I knew you were going to end up choosing that one," James told me with a smile.

I looked up at him. "You did?"

He nodded.

"How?"

"Because I know you. I knew you were going to pick purple decorations. Even if your birthday is centered around Valentine's Day, you're still going to pick your favorite color."

"And the zebra print?"

"You love it. And your room over at my house is purple zebra."

"Then why didn't you say something before?"

"Because you said you didn't want me to pick it out. You wanted to pretty much pick it on your own, which I let you do. And this way, I got to spend more time with you."

I smiled. "Awww. You're so cute and sweet."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll let you get away with calling me that because you're you."

I chuckled. "I know."

"So...Need help with anything else?"

I cocked my head to the side. "Yeah, I've got more stuff to do for my party. But don't you have other work to do?"

He shrugged. "There's other people who can take care of it. I'm gonna help my Baby Kitty with planning a very special and momentous occasion."

I beamed and showed him my idea for invitations.

Maybe I wouldn't chicken out. Even if I had to wait a few more months after my birthday. I could maybe get him to see me differently, if he wasn't already. I mean, he didn't do stuff like this for just anyone. And he let me get away with a lot. Maybe it would work out in my favor, after all.

Maybe...

* * *

**So...There it is...Drop me a review and let me know what you guys thought. We got one more chapter to go and I wanna see everyone's thoughts. And thank you so much to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, following and all that jazz. You guys are awesome. :) Love ya!**


	4. Together At 16?

**Hey, guys! I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry about that. I'm working now and updating is going to probably be a little less frequent. I don't know that for sure, but I'm letting you guys know, just in case. Don't think I've forgotten or abandoned any of my stories or my joint ones with Science-Fantasy93. It's just that my work schedule is unpredictable.**

**So, here's the fourth and final chapter of this story. I can't believe this is it. I hope you guys like it. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it, but I don't hate it. My favorite part is probably the stuff that happens near the end. Anyway, ignore my rambling and read on! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Woo Hoo.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

I smiled as I changed into my pajamas. My sweet sixteen party had been completely spectacular. Everything had come together perfectly. The speakeasy had looked great and everyone seemed to have had a blast.

I was insanely lucky to have such amazing people in my life. Between all the money spent on the decorations, presents, and other things for the party, I was pretty spoiled. Though I made sure not to let it get to my head. I may be spoiled, but I didn't act like it. And I sometimes had issues with people spending money on me.

Yeah, I'm a little bit of a weirdo.

The only thing that could have made tonight better was if something had happened between James and me. I mean, I totally wanted it to. And I kept trying to talk myself into saying something to him about how I felt. The problem was that I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

I sighed as I threw my dirty clothes into my laundry basket. I glanced at the clock and let out another sigh at the time: _12:00 AM_.

"Happy birthday to me," I said quietly. I was officially sixteen and alone for yet another Valentine's Day. Awesome. I walked into my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

When I walked back into my room, I paused, seeing a red rose on my bed. I furrowed my brow. Where the heck had that come from? It sure as hell wasn't there a couple of minutes ago.

I picked it up, and opened my bedroom door, ready to go investigate. Before I could walk out of my room, I was stopped by the sight of a box of chocolates sitting on the floor, in front of my door.

"What in the world...?" I mumbled. I picked them up and made my way down the stairs. "Mom? Dad?"

I didn't get an answer.

I wandered into the kitchen and noticed that the backyard was lit up. I furrowed my brow again and made my way out there. "Hello?"

Nothing.

A few feet in front of me, there was a handmade sign.

_Go to the gazebo._

I sighed. This was probably something Dad had done for Mom. But I was curious. There's no harm in seeing what he did for her, is there?

I made my way into our gardens. The gazebo was in the middle of it all. It was really beautiful, especially during the winter. I just loved the combination of the twinkly lights and the snow.

The first thing I noticed when the gazebo was in view was that the lights had been changed. They were no longer the regular colored lights that were wrapped around. They had been replaced with purple lights. And there were little pink heart decorations hanging.

The second thing I noticed was that James was standing in the center of the gazebo. Either something from my wildest dreams was about to happen, or he had some serious explaining to do.

He grinned when he saw me.

I looked at him curiously.

"Come here," he laughed.

I slowly made my way to him, wondering what was going on.

"So," he said when I stopped in front of him. "Do you like your rose and chocolates?"

"Duh. But why'd you get them? And what's up with all of this?" I asked, indicating to the gazebo.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? I thought it was obvious."

I blinked at him. "You can't possibly be telling me what I think you're telling me."

His lips twitched in amusement. "And what do you think I'm telling you?"

I blushed.

He laughed. "For the record, I am."

I opened my mouth to say something and he put his finger to my lips.

"Shhh. Just listen, okay?"

I nodded.

"It took me a little while to figure it out, but I finally got it. You know, why you acted so strangely when you were thirteen. Why you didn't like Tiffany."

I bit my lip.

"Why you were so jumpy around me the past six months."

I played with my rose.

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed about it, Katie. There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. Honestly, I'm really happy that you feel the way you feel."

Yeah, I'm sure it makes you feel all kinds of flattered. Hmmph.

James tilted my face up. "I'm happy you feel that way because it makes it a lot easier to tell you that I feel the same way."

"W-what?" I breathed out.

"I have for the last six months. Which, you know, was probably wrong. But you're getting older, you know? And you're at the age of consent now. You're not a little girl anymore. I've been noticing the changes with you. Not just the physical ones," he chuckled when I blushed.

"Oh."

He nodded. "And I want us to give it a shot."

"Really?"

"Yes. You think I would go through all this trouble for someone if I wasn't sincere about it?"

I shook my head. "No. This really isn't your style."

"No, it's not. But it's what you deserve. And I know it's what you wanted. This is your first Valentine's Day and birthday where you're actually going to be with someone and I wanted to make it special for you."

I smiled. "That's really sweet."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't let it get out."

I giggled, seeing him try to hide his smile. "Sure. But there's just one little thing."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're setting yourself up to do something even bigger and better next year."

His eyes widened and I laughed.

Tonight had definitely worked out the way I wanted. I didn't have it all mapped out, and it wasn't completely the way I expected it to be. But I wouldn't change any of it. And if this was just the beginning for us, I couldn't wait to see what was going to come next.

* * *

**Sooo...Yeah...That's it. Again, I really hoped you guys liked it. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought. Or what your favorite part was. Hey, why not both? Thanks for all the support and everything that you guys have given me with this story. It's greatly appreciated. :) Hopefully, I'll have something else for you guys soon. Love you!**


End file.
